


Shelter AU

by Sad_Egg_Boy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Egg_Boy/pseuds/Sad_Egg_Boy





	Shelter AU

"Y-you called?" Evan asked his Mother as he opened the door the the main office area. The beige walls were hung with photos of kids that have been through the place, some still here, with a few photos of Evan. He didn't like his photo being taking, despised it actually, but allowed his mom to sometimes, just for her.

"Yes, we have someone new today, he came by this morning. You know what that means?" She said with a comforting smile. Heidi knew Evan didn't like being the one to be with the new kids, but he was the only one who knew everything and she often couldn't help the newbies because of other things. 

"Yeah," Evan mumbled, looking down slightly. He followed his mother out near the entrance to see a boy with long brown hair staring up at them.

"Okay Connor, this is Evan, my son that I told you about. He will be the one showing you around today, and if you have any questions, he's the one to turn to. I have to get back to some work, but I'll see both of you later." She turned to Evan, who was standing beside her, and said, "Bye, Sweetie," Kissing him quickly on the head before she hurried off.

"Um, Hi... I'm Evan, but I g-guess you know that. I.. um, will be showing you around, I guess," Evan stumbled out, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. Connor got up in silence, standing next to Evan, so Evan took that as his queue to start the tour.

"Okay, well-l, this is the m-main entrance. Obviously... we won't spend much time here... ever. Yeah, let's con-continue." He said, walking down the corridor. "That door there leads to my mom's, Heidi's, office. Th-There's also another entrance near the c-cafeteria. Th-through here in the main room, some people call it Lobby or h-hang out... 'cause that's what they do... There is the T.V., board games, card games, a hand full of video games, all the c-cool stuff. A nice... social area... Any q-questions so far?" 

Connor stayed silent, so Evan continued on the way, "There are w-washrooms over there, and t-two h-halls, one to the dorms, girls on left b-boys on right, and the other h-heads to the cafeteria. F-Food is served there... though y-you probably knew that... but you don't have to st-stay there to eat, and th-there is a door that connects to the dorm h-hall though there a-as well." Evan lead Connor into the cafeteria. A kid no older than 15 was sitting in a spot, and they waved to Evan who waved back. "There's no s-seating p-plan, and you can just grab th-the food whenever. B-But you're not allowed-d behind the c-counter without permission... you'd just have to ask though, we aren't that worried..."

He continued on through the next set of doors, "Here it sp-splits, one way to the quiet room, for any r-reading or st-tudies and all... this other leads to the back entrance to get to the b-backyard but al-also continues on the the laundry. As this place is free for t-teens to come, there are j-jobs a-sssigned each w-week, as well as m-mandatory fundr-raisers to keep this place going." Evan turned to Connor to explain. 

"We can h-hold up to 20 p-people at a time, not counting me or m-my mother, but normally w-we have n-no more than ten. Kids th-that are here d-during the s-school year are enrolled-d at the s-school two blocks down from our b-building. My mother has Dr. Gibor in for group th-therapy once a week as well... most kids are here year round-d until they either g-get a place of there own, s-sometimes some of the y-younger ones are adopted, since-ce the ages here r-range from 12-19. A few c-come back to v-visit if the p-place isn't filled up-p every once in a while... wh-when they are p-part of the older age g-group, we help them get a j-job to be able t-to move on their own a-at 19-20ish..."

"We h-have 7 kids now w-with you... t-two recently moved into an apart-tment together-r. Yeah..." He stopped. 

"Any qu-questions?" He asked, looking up at Connor for the first time, pretending to not be trying to figure him out.

"It's nice of you to make this place for the fucked up kids like me. Why did you guys?" Connor asked, speaking for the first time since Evan had seen him.

"W-well... when I was younger-r... I was hold-ding a secret, afraid of being re-rejected or k-kicked out by my m-mom, which was silly... She started-d thinking about how other-r kids may actually g-get kicked out, and w-w-wanted to make a place f-for them." Evan ended, smiling slightly to the taller boy in front of him.

Connor nodded, going back to his silence once again. "I c-can show you your-r bed-droom before dinner," Evan said, leading Connor back to his mother's office to grab both the forum Connor filled out and his bag that was left in the office. Evan went over it quickly, only looking at the needed information. He took Connor to the boys dorm, opening it the be greeted by a boy.

"Hey Evan!" The boy said cheerfully, a wide smile plastered across his face as he looked up towards Connor. "Hi! I'm Diallo, nice to meet you," He said, much calmer.

"Connor," Connor mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Head-d off to d-dinner, I'll meet-t you there in a m-moment," Evan said, and Diallo hurried off down the hall, the sounds of his steps echoing. Evan turned back to Connor. "There are four b-bedrooms, each with m-movable beds, s-same as the girls dorms. N-Normally, there are t-two in each room unless needed. There's one f-for the 12-13 year o-olds," Evan pointed to a wildly decorated door on the left, the main background colour being purple, "The red one is for 14-15 year olds," He said, pointing to the one beside the first door. "The blue on-one ac-cross from it is for 16/17 year-r olds, and the yellow one is for 18/19 year olds." Evan explained. "The white door-r is the bath-throom, and t-this area is to hang out," He gestured to the two couches and table in the middle. 

Evan brought Connor over to the blue door," This is your r-room, you sh-share it with me. The bed there will be y-yours, as well as the d-drawers beside your bed. Rules are you don't go into other rooms and you don't t-touch other's th-things without ask-asking, okay?" 

Connor stayed silent, dropping his bag onto the bed he was given. "Let's g-get to dinner," Evan said, leading Connor back to the main hall. Six other kids, including Diallo, were already eating, two at one table and four at the other. "How about y-you m-meet the others-s?" Evan asked, leading Connor to Diallo's table with another person. 

"Connor, th-this is Diallo, he's 12, and this is Jana, sh-she's 14," Evan said, the two were the two that Connor had at least seen. "They are the youngest here," Evan added. Diallo's curly black hair was cut on the shorter side, though it was definitely longer then what was seen. Jana had a few freckles, strawberry blonde hair falling past her shoulders. Evan turned, waving goodbye before bring Connor to the next table.

"Here is Tove, they ar-are 16, R-Rumi is 15, that's Mavis, and she's 18, and-d Logan, she is 16," Evan introduced them one by one. Tove had blonde hair, and they were quite thin, very little food on their plate. Rumi had dark green eyes, like forests. He wore a button up shirt, and looked like he knew something hilarious that no one else did. Mavis was chill, dyed dark blue hair and a pastel pink sweater on. Logan sported a plain blue tee, her grey eyes piecing Connor.

Heidi walked into the room, coming up to the boys. "Hey, did you guys finish the main tour?" Heidi asked, putting her hand on Tove's shoulder, as they smiled up at Heidi. 

"Y-yes," Evan said, looking up from the group to see his mom. 

"That's good. Evan, you can eat now, I need to talk to Connor for a moment over his forums," She gestured for Connor to follow her, which he did. That confused Evan, since normally all the paperwork is done and over quickly, no 'calling back' stuff. But Evan pushed that aside, walking over to where his mom had put out the food, some chicken noodle soup, which was amazing. He didn't know the recipe, but always loved the meal when it was made. He took his bowl and sat down next to Diallo and Jana, enjoying another day at the home.


End file.
